39 Clues One-shots
by Rubybird2329
Summary: A collection of one shots based off quotes I discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst?

Pairings: Mother-daughter Amy/Hope.

Quote: "Be someone who you would be proud to know."

XxXxXx

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Hope Cahill asked, crouching down at the height of her daughter, Amy. The toddler was only four years old, and already she knew so much. "What is it, sweetie?"

The child sniffled, her eyes teary, "S-someone at school said I was a b-b-bully!" She wailed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

The Madrigal frowned, grabbing a tissue to wipe away the waterworks, "Now why would they do that?" The woman asked, confused. What could her sweet little daughter do to seem like a bully?

"Well we were d-drawing in cl-class and some other k-kids were drawing next t-to me." Amy started, sniffling, "S-so I finished a-and I started l-looking at other pe-people's drawings. And then I saw th-this one drawing th-that was really good! S-so I said it was am-amazing. Then the per-person next to him said I was a b-b-bully!" Amy started crying again, the word sending her into a fit.

Hope chuckled, shaking her head in exasperation. "Amy…" She started, reaching over to pull her daughter into hug. "I'm sure that other kid heard you improperly, or was just jealous. You did nothing wrong. Okay?"

The child frowned, wiping the tears away herself as she sniffled, "Really?' She asked, her jade eyes widening.

"Really."

The child smiled, her grin was bright enough to make Hope's day a lot better. "Thank you, Mommy!" She exclaimed, throwing her tiny toddler arms around her mother's neck.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Hope hugged her daughter back, pulling away after a few moments, "Now go play with Grace, she looks awfully bored over there, all alone."

"Okay!" Amy chirped, skipping over to her grandmother.

The Cahill smiled sadly, watching her only daughter play, as her tiny, just walking brother, Dan, toddled after her. They were so young…so innocent. Yet when they grew older, they would be thrown into a world of betrayal and death.

"Grace, please, help them to be like me, _**better**_ than me." The mother of two prayed, clutching her hands together tightly.

XxXxXx

"Thank you, Amy, for telling me where your parents went for their 'vacation'." Isabel cooed, tapping the girl's nose. "Now go wait in your room, as I speak to your mother and father." The Lucian set down the child.

The now seven year old nodded, starting to skip to her room, pausing and turning around, "Goodnight Aunt Isabel!"

"Goodnight sweetie." Isabel replied, walking into Arthur's and Hope's office.

"Isabel." Arthur greeted, his wife doing the same as the Kabra entered.

"Arthur, Hope." Isabel greeted back.

"Do you need something? It's late, and the kids need to go to sleep. Amy has school tomorrow." Hope asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Give me your clues."

The words sent Hope into shock. How did she know? _Amy's nightgown_ , the aging mother realized, despair washing over her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arthur said smoothly, crossing his arms, "Perhaps you're thinking of someone else?"

Isabel's eyes narrowed, "Oh I'm sure. Now give. Me. Your. Clues."

"We told you already, we don't have any." Hope replied, standing next to her husband.

"Fine. I guess we're doing this the hard way." Isabel smirked, walking out of the house.

The Lucian took out a match, lighting it. "Goodbye Hope, Arthur." She chuckled, and with a flick of her wrist, match flew through the open door, and onto the carpet that stood at the entrance.

And then the whole house erupted into flames.

XxXxXx

"Get the kids!" Hope shrieked, rushing to Dan's room. She found the two year old coughing, sitting in his bed as the flames went closer and closer. The woman grabbed her son, running out to the cool night air as smoke billowed out from the house.

"I have Amy!" Arthur shouted, following in after his wife. The two placed the children on the ground, coughing.

"We have to get the clues." Arthur coughed out, starting to jog back in.

"I love you both, we'll be back soon." Hope kissed both her children, handing her two year old son a picture of herself and Arthur. "Hold on to this for me, alright?"

The young toddler nodded, looking at the picture in curiosity.

"Amy, I might not make it out." Hope murmured, kissing the girl's forehead, "If I don't, I want you to grow up, be kind, raise a family, and most importantly, be someone that you would be proud to know. Alright?"

The girl nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Okay, Mommy. I love you. Please come back!"

"I will sweetie, I will." Hope whispered, kissing her daughter's forehead again. "I love you too. Take care of your brother, Dan, for me."

"Okay Mommy." Tears poured down Amy's cheeks, her big jade eyes were sad. She watched as her mother ran into the burning house, covering her mouth and nose.

"We'll see Mommy again Amy." Dan gurgled, touching the picture he had received, "She said she'll come back."

Amy could barely make out the words her baby brother uttered, but she understood. "She's coming back. She promised." Amy whispered to herself, hugging her knees.

But Amy didn't see either of her parents after that.

XxXxXx

 **A/N: It's so so so so so so terrible, I know. But if you guessed, I'll be making a multi-chapter story. Each chapter is inspired by a quote. Anyways, review if you liked it! Or if you wanna give me some constructive criticism, which is awesome. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Genre: Humor, Romance.

Pairings: Jake/Amy, Small Dan/Ian

Quote: "When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were gonna be this important to me."

XxXxXx

"Jake!" Amy called for her fiancé, and the man came stumbling in.

"What is it?" The Rosenbloom asked, his brown eyes whirling around the room to land on the woman in curiosity.

"What colors should we have for the tablecloths?" The auburn haired girl asked, her jade eyes swiveling to look at the man in question.

Jake found himself getting lost into the mesmerizing swirls of her green optics, and he mumbled a reply, "Yeah sure that sounds fine."

"What? I'm asking what _you_ want, Jake." Amy rolled her eyes in exasperation, snapping said boy out of his trance, "Stop daydreaming, geez."

Jake jerked back suddenly, startled at the sound of his fiancee's voice. He stumbled back, and Amy let out a small squeak of surprise. Jake's arms flailed, looking for anything to grab and steady himself with. His large hands finally found something, but unfortunately, it was a small stand. With a vase on it full of water and flowers.

"Jake!" Amy shrieked, reaching her hand out to grab her future husband's hands or shirt. But it was too late.

"Augh!" Jake grunted, and the stand tipped over, Jake landing on the tiled floor with a small thud as the vase fell over, spilling water and roses all over Jake's head in the process.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy cried out.

Jake lay on his back, rose petals littering his hair, face, and body. Spitting out a red rose petal, the man grunted, "Red seems like a nice color."

"Pfffft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy burst out laughing, tears appearing in her eyes.

"What?" The Rosenbloom tilted his head in confusion, petals falling out due to the action, "What's so funny, Ames?"

Five, long minutes passed, and Amy started to calm down.

"S-sorry Jake," Amy paused, still gasping for breath as she wiped her eyes with her fingers, "But you look so," the Madrigal paused, starting to look up at her soon-to-be husband once again. Her face contorted again, and she looked very constipated, in Jake's opinion that is.

"Seriously, Ames, what's so hilarious?"

Amy looked at the guy, opening her mouth to answer, she paused.

And then promptly fell down laughing hysterically.

Jake huffed, brushing himself off as he stood up, "You're so mean."

"Ames, we're here!" Dan walked into the kitchen suddenly his boyfriend, Ian, following in after.

 _Oh crap,_ Jake inwardly slapped himself as Dan and Ian stared at the mess, then up to Jake, _I forgot they were supposed to visit today!_

"What happened here?" Dan asked, confused immensely at the sight of his older sister rolling around on the ground, giggling hysterically, "Did Amy finally crack?"

"I believe so." Ian said grimly.

The girl let out the last of her chuckles, starting to finally calm down as she gasped for breath, "Oh! Dan, Ian, when did you get here?" Amy asked.

"Just now." Dan answered, slowly inching away from his so called 'sister'. The girl, fortunately, didn't notice. Instead, she turned to Ian.

"How are you Ian? Is your relationship with Dan going well? You better not break his heart, or else." Amy's cheerful tone lowered into a menacing one full of warning as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ian shuddered, "Ye-yes, our relationship is going quite well. I adore my dear Dan even more and more every day." Ian squeaked fearfully, cowering slightly.

Amy, however, wasn't satisfied, "Every day? _Every day?!_ _ **EVERY DAY?!"**_ She shrieked.

"I-I mean second! Yeah, second!" Ian corrected himself quickly, almost pissing his pants as the furious girl screamed at him.

"Oh! Well that's good! I can't wait till you two get married!" Amy clapped cheerfully, her angry mood disappearing in a flash.

"I'm gonna go take a shower…I guess." Jake mumbled, shuffling off.

"No! Don't leave me! You're the only sane one here!" Dan screamed, lunging and clutching onto the messy man's leg desperately.

Ian glowered, his amber eyes narrowing as a dark and scary aura leaked out of him, "Get your hands off my boyfriend." He snarled.

Jake's eyes widened, and she shook Dan off quickly, "Here you go! I gotta go take a shower! Bye!" Jake chirped with false cheerfulness, starting to sprint towards his and Amy's room.

Dan sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Is everyone sane now? Yes? Good." Flopping down on his sister's couch, the Madrigal boy groaned while Amy and Ian engaged in conversation.

"So, Amy, when's the wedding?" Ian asked politely, sitting down next to Dan as the girl sat on the other chair.

"Oh it's going to be next week, since we already have everything planned out. I got my wedding dress and bridesmaids, Jake has his tuxedo and his groomsmen, Dan is one of them come to think of it. Anyway, the only thing we have left to pick is cake!" The future Rosenbloom answered.

"We sent out most of the invites already, I don't want a big wedding. Oh, you didn't get your invitation did you? Well here it is." Amy went back into the kitchen, ignoring the mess as she grabbed a simple envelope that had the name _Ian Kabra_ written on the back.

The Lucian took the envelope, promising to open it as Dan watched TV.

XxXxXx

It was the day of the wedding, and Amy was anxious.

"Calm down Amy!" Sinead exclaimed, a frustrated expression plastered onto her face.

"How am I supposed to? What if the cake is too big? What if I trip as I walk down the aisle? What if Jake decides to cancel? So many things could go wrong!"

"Amy, calm down. Stop worrying about the things that can go wrong, think about the things that could go right! What if you don't trip as you walk down the aisle? What if Jake doesn't cancel? What if the cake is just right?" Sinead soothed her best friend, and Amy felt somewhat calmer.

"You're right, Sinead. I can do this. Jake loves me, he wouldn't cancel." Amy took a deep breath calming herself slowly.

Slowly, each of Amy's bridesmaids walked down the aisle, until only Sinead and herself were left. Amy took another deep breath, standing up as Sinead helped her with her train.

The wedding march played, and Fiske walked the bride down the aisle, in the role of her father.

Amy had eyes only for Jake, however. She silently started to panic again, _what if Jake thinks I'm not good enough for him? He looks so handsome in his suit! I probably look like nothing compared to him!_ Amy thought frantically. Her worries washed away immediately when Jake grabbed her hands, smiling nervously.

'I love you' He mouthed to her, and the Madrigal found herself smiling.

'I love you too' Amy mouthed back.

The priest started his speech, and Amy found herself lost in the brown swirls of Jake's eyes. She only snapped back to reality when the priest spoke again.

"Jake, do you take Amy to be your wife? Do you promise to be faithful to her in good times and bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and to honor her all the days of her life?"

"I do." Jake's words were sincere, his gaze solemn. Amy felt nothing but joy at those two words.

"Amy, do you take Jake to be your husband? Do you promise to be faithful to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and to honor him all the days of your life?"

Amy's gaze landed on Jake once again, and she felt herself getting choked up, swallowing tightly, she answered, "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest declared, and the ring bearer handed over the rings.

Jake slipped Amy's ring onto her finger, smiling as Amy did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Amy felt herself be pulled in, Jake's lips locking onto hers in a sweet and loving kiss. A cheer rose from the crowd, and Amy pulled away, whispering into Jake's ear.

"When I first met you, I honestly didn't know you were going to be this important to me."

XxXxXx

 **A/N: And that's the chapter! Whew, it was one of my longer ones too. Anyways, shout out to** _ **TheGraceOfDawn**_ **who reviewed! Cookies for you! (: :) (; ;) (: ;) Tell me if you liked it! I am also taking requests for stories featuring a quote of your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before I start the story, this quote was from I'mNotAGoodWriter. Maybe there'll be some DanIan just for you, Inagw. *Wink* *Wink***

XxXxXx

Genre: Slight Angst, Romance

Pairings: Sibling Ian/Natalie, Dan/Ian, Implied Jake/Amy

Quote: "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take."

XxXxXx

" _NATALIE DON'T!" Ian yelled, watching his younger sister run towards the machine, her foot lifting off the ground in preparation to kick it._

 _Her foot flew towards it, and to the Kabra, the world slowed down. He could only watch as the shoe touched the device, and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream of 'Don't!'._

 _But it was too late. Natalie stood there, the electricity crackling through her body as she was electrocuted. Her body dropped to the floor, and Ian's ears no longer took in the sounds of the others fighting as he rushed towards his sibling._

" _Natalie, please don't die on me. We barely even spent time together as a family! Don't do this to me!" Ian begged, his amber eyes welling up in tears._

 _The girl smiled slightly, feeling her heart beginning to stop. She gestured for Ian to lean closer to her, and he did. Lifting her head up slightly, her lips brushed her older brother's ear to whisper something, "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take. And for that, Ian, I'm sorry."_

 _Then she fell still, her eyes closing. Ian pulled away, shocked. And as he examined Natalie's face, he noticed, that for once in her life, she truly looked happy._

XxXxXx

Ian recalled the memory mournfully, sitting on his bed. He was happy that his sister was at peace, but why did she have to leave him alone? In their overly huge house to be exact?

And then his phone rang, once, twice, a third time, until Ian picked up, not bothering to glance at the caller ID, "Hello?"

" _Um, hi Ian."_ Dan's voice came from the other side of the line.

"Dan? Of all the people to call me you did? Why?" The Lucian asked, arching an eyebrow.

" _I actually don't know. I just had this urge to call you. And it wasn't going away. So I just did, deal with it."_

" _ **Awww! That's so cute! I knew you guys belonged together!"**_

The Kabra blinked, hearing the voice of Dan's sister as she squealed very loudly into the phone.

" _Hey, Ames, gimme that back! And no! We don't belong together!"_ A flustered Dan yelled, snatching the phone from his sister.

Ian, to say the least, was shocked. It took him a few moments to recover himself, and when he did he yelled, "What Dan said! I don't like him!"

" _ **Suuuuuuuure."**_ Amy purred through the phone.

Ian hung up.

XxXxXx

Dan growled at his sister, "Look what you did now! You scared him away! Just when I was going to…confess…you came in!"

Amy flinched, "Sorry! I couldn't help myself! You guys sounded so cute over the phone!"

"Wait…you were _**listening the whole time?!"**_

"…Maybe."

"Amy Cahill-Rosenbloom, I hate you."

"Aw, I love you too Dan!"

XxXxXx

Ian wandered through the empty mansion that him and Natalie lived at. Now it was just him. Jus then, there was a knock on the door. The adult sighed, heading towards the humungous front door, turning the knob to reveal:

Dan.

"Heya Ian!" The guy greeted, his eyes flickering back and forth nervously.

"Why are you here, Dan?" Said boy sighed, an annoyed look etching onto his features. Why was _Dan_ of all people here? Annoying, dumb, kind of handso- wait what? Ian nearly slapped himself then and there, embarrassed. He was about to close the door, until the Dan replied.

"What, a guy can't visit his friend?"

"I don't recall you and I being friends."

"That's just cold."

Ian sighed, "Might as well come in. It's late."

"At least your politeness still stands." Dan retorted.

"Just come in before I change my mind."

"Coming, coming!"

Stepping inside, Dan looked around the brightly lit house in awe, sure, he had his own mansion, but still! This mansion was _**huge!**_

"Nice house." He choked out.

"Thanks. I'm planning to sell it soon since only I live here." Ian said, starting to head towards the kitchen.

Dan followed, his palms sweating. But then Amy's words came back to him, and his jade eyes glinted in determination, _I'm going to do it. I'm going to confess to Ian,_ he thought.

"What do you want to drink? Coffee, tea, or hot chocolate?" Dan's crush asked.

"Hot chocolate is fine."

"Alright."

Dan tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently as Ian boiled water, taking out two cups.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Like I said before, can't a guy visit his friend?"

"We both know that's a lie."

"Fine, fine. I needed to tell you something."

Ian sighed, "Spit it out."

"Alright! Stop being so pushy, geez!" Dan exclaimed, starting to get annoyed, why did he like this guy again?

"Well it's not my fault you won't just tell me." Ian glared back, his eye twitching in slight anger.

"I'm telling, I'm telling! Anyway," Dan started, becoming uncharacteristically serious, "Ian, I kind of like you. I mean, s-sexually." The Madrigal stuttered at the last part, feeling very embarrassed.

"…"

"You don't have to return the feelings, of course! I just thought you should know! Uh, I guess I should leave now." The Cahill abruptly stood up, starting to head for the door. Ian was in shock, Dan… _liked_ him?!

"W-wait!"

"Wha-"

Dan was shocked, feeling Ian's lips on his. He stood there for a few seconds, but then he came to his senses, and started to kiss back.

A few minutes later, Ian pulled away, panting for breath as Dan did the same.

"W-wow." The boy said, speechless.

"Agreed. Did you like it?" Ian asked, his mouth inhaling oxygen desperately.

"Well duh. I didn't know you felt the same way."

"I regret that we didn't do this earlier."

Dan chuckled, shaking his head, "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take."

Ian's eyes widened, and he smiled.

Suddenly, right then and there, those words didn't make him sad anymore.

XxXxXx

 **A/N: Whew! *Wipes sweat from forehead* There's your chapter, INAGW! I hope you liked it, I spent a few hours on it trying to get it as best as I could. This was my first DanIan, besides the small amount I put in chapter 2. Anyway, shout outs to** _ **TheGraceOfDawn, 39CluesFan-Star, and last but not least, I'mNotAGoodWriter!**_ **Thanks so much for supporting this story, I really appreciate it. The next chap will be TheGraceOfDawn's quote suggestion, so be on the lookout!**


End file.
